Smells like a teen spirits
by Triana C
Summary: Spoiler capitulo 6 y 10. Tate/Violet. "La imagen de una durmiente Violet lo recibió. Tan llena de la paz que últimamente parecía rehuirla. Un frasco de pastillas vacío sobre la cama: la única evidencia de su elección"


**Los personajes de "American Horror Story" no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de FOX, y sus creadores: Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Smells like a teen spirits<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un terrible error ha sucedido<em>

_El peso rompería las espaldas de diez fuertes caballos intentando salvar el castillo en la lucha…_

_[…]_

_Pero es una muerte especial…_

_**Special Death ~ Mirah**_

* * *

><p>Algo no estaba bien…<p>

Tate podía sentirlo en cada parte de su cuerpo.

La música había cesado de forma abrupta desde la habitación de Violet. Sus pasos habían dejado de escucharse también. El silencio nunca había sido una buena compañía. Al menos no para él.

El silencio por lo general terminaba siendo llenado de pensamientos que ya no quería tener. _La sangre, la carnicería_… eran pensamientos que estaban aprendiendo a limpiar, pero ellos seguían viniendo, aunque con menos frecuencia que antes.

Por supuesto, el silencio tenía miles de explicaciones razonables, no tenía por qué estar sucediendo nada malo. Violet podía seguir escuchando música con sus audífonos. O tal vez estaba leyendo uno de aquellos cómics japoneses que siempre estaban tirados por su cuarto. Magnas, le había dicho Violet que se llamaban cuando lo había atrapado leyendo uno de ellos a escondidas. El único problema era que al parecer había que leerlos al revés en lugar de como un cómic normal. Tate ya había leído el final de uno de ellos antes de que se diera cuenta.

O tal vez ella estaba fumando un cigarrillo en la cama, lo cual era completamente posible. Solía encerrarse a fumar allí mientras sus padres no estaban en casa. De hecho, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para sacar un cigarrillo. Eso le gustaba de ella, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran, si le gustaba algo, lo seguiría haciendo.

O quizás estaba cortándose en el baño. Solía haber mucho silencio en la casa cuando ella hacía eso.

Ese último pensamiento hizo que se sentara de golpe en el conocido sillón del despacho del doctor Harmon. No le gustaba que ella hiciera eso. En un principio había sido lo que los había unido. Él sabía lo bien que se sentía ver la sangre emanar de sus venas, manchar su brazo, liberar los _malos espíritus_, los malos pensamientos. Cada herida tenía un significado especial, como si fuera la tumba de una herida en el alma.

Miró su propia muñeca. Había menos cortes que en la de Violet. Ella había pasado por tanto y aún seguía conservando aquella luz que lo cegaba y atraía al mismo tiempo. Ella era más fuerte que él…

Podía soportar lo que había puesto en su pizarra.

_Te amo, _había escrito.

Dos simples palabras con las que había debatido una y otra vez. ¿Cómo es que un fantasma podía sentir con tanta intensidad? ¿Cómo le decía a Violet lo que sentía? ¿Ella le correspondería?

Escribirlo había parecido lo correcto en ese momento, ahora no lo sabía…

La falta de respuesta de Violet sobre lo que había escrito en su pizarra estaba matando sus nervios...

¿Por qué no había ido al sótano a buscarle? Esa era la reacción que él esperaba, que ella acudiera a su lugar habitual para sentarse en silencio, hablar, besarse, y comparar cicatrices.

Sólo quería que ella fuera al sótano y todo fuera como antes de la noche de Halloween.

Porque ella se estaba comportando de forma tan fría desde aquella noche. Algo había cambiado en ella con respecto a él. Podía sentirlo y verlo en su forma de andar por la casa con los ojos llenos de incertidumbre, como un pequeño niño perdido, buscando respuestas y no encontrándolas.

Tal vez se había cansado para siempre de él y sus citas en el sótano.

Espantó esos pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza y enterrando los dedos en sus cabellos.

Quizás Violet seguía enojada por lo que había pasado en la playa la noche de Halloween.

Sabía que la había decepcionado. Sabía que ella había deseado hacer el amor con él y él también lo había deseado tanto…

Pero los fantasmas no son conocidos por su potencia sexual.

¿Cómo podía explicarle eso a ella? Estaba fingiendo ser un chico normal, no podía simplemente decirle: _"Hola, soy Tate, estoy muerto, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo?" _

Tate había intentado en numerosas ocasiones hablar con ella, pero Violet parecía totalmente ausente, como si su mente fuera un enjambre de abejas volando en todas direcciones. Una confusión total. Y Tate captó el mensaje: _déjame sola_. Parecía gritarlo cada parte de ella y aunque le dolía lo había respetado, al menos hasta aquella tarde.

Así, había pasado una semana sin hablarle y no podía soportar la lejanía un día más, por eso mismo había tratado de crear una conexión nuevamente entre ellos. La había distraído para que fuera al sótano mientras él iba a su cuarto, ponía música, la música que a ambos les gustaba y escribía su confesión de amor…

¿Por qué seguía habiendo tanto silencio? ¿Por qué no acudía a él?

Se había cansado de esperar en el sótano por su visita, por eso mismo había ido hasta la oficina del doctor Harmon, desde donde podía ver la escalera y verla bajar, pero eso no había ocurrido.

No era así como se suponía que debían ir las cosas.

Algo andaba mal.

Tate podía sentirlo en sus entrañas.

Así que se levantó de su asiento y atravesó las puertas, cuidadoso y cauteloso de la repentina aura de tranquilidad dentro de la casa habitualmente abarrotada de activos espíritus.

La casa estaba tan silenciosa, como a la sigilosa espera de una nueva alma que capturar entre sus paredes.

Este último pensamiento irrumpió en su mente y lo único que atinó a hacer fue correr, presa del pánico. Subió las escaleras de a dos en dos hasta alcanzar el pasillo que se sentía como si se estirara para siempre y cada paso que daba parecía alejarlo de su destino, burlándose de él.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Tate abrió la puerta de la habitación de Violet, esperando que ella le mirara sobresaltada por su intrusión, pero no fue así…

La imagen de una durmiente Violet lo recibió. Estaba tan tranquila, tan llena de la paz que últimamente la rehuía, que parecía antinatural. Ella no dormía así de tranquila. Se acercó un paso y observó su rostro. Estaba pálido y sus mejillas surcadas de lágrimas, el poco maquillaje que usaba manchaba sus ojos.

— ¿Vi? — ninguna respuesta —. ¿Violet? — Tate se acercó a los pies de su cama con pasos nerviosos.

Un frasco de pastillas vacío sobre la cama llamó su atención. Lo tomó entre sus manos. Pastillas para dormir…

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Violet! ¿Qué has hecho? — musitó acariciando su rostro, tratando de encontrar algo de calor en sus mejillas, pero sólo percibiendo el frío que ahora emanaba.

Totalmente horrorizado gateó sobre la cama y sacudió el cuerpo de Violet, tratando de despertarla, pero sólo consiguió que su cuerpo se moviera como el de una muñeca de trapo, apenas con vida.

Se sintió enfermo. Quería vomitar. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era gritar el nombre de Violet, lleno angustia.

— ¡VIOLET!

Violet no respondió. No había nada más que el ruido blanco del silencio en sus oídos, lo que se oye cuando estás encerrado en una habitación oscura…

Totalmente consternado buscó desesperadamente una señal de vida en su cuerpo. Levantó la cara de Violet a la suya, tratando de conservar la esperanza de sentir su cálido aliento en la mejilla. Pero no había nada, nada más que el sentimiento de sus propias lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro.

- ¡VIOLET!

Apretó la punta de los dedos en sus heridas muñecas y en la yugular. ¡Un pulso! Un pequeño pulso a través de la muñeca, el pecho, el cuello. Colocó sus dedos desesperadamente en cada punto…

Nada.

Nunca había sido bueno en eso. Demonios, ni siquiera podía encontrar el suyo cuando estaba vivo. Pero lo siguió intentando. Se aferró a la idea de encontrar aunque fuera una pizca de vida. Un latido del corazón. Por pequeño que fuera era lo único que necesitaba sentir…

La tercera vez que sus dedos buscaron un pulso en su cuello, encontraron un pequeño latido. Sin embargo, era débil, como una pequeña estrella que se va apagando poco a poco y que está a punto de desaparecer para siempre.

Aferrado a la esperanza que aquel débil pulso había creado en él, bajó a Violet de la cama por las axilas, ya que ella no era más que un peso muerto. Sus piernas golpearon el piso de madera con un ruido sordo. Con cuidado acomodó su cabeza sobre el suelo y aferrando su brazo derecho la arrastró por su cuarto hasta la puerta.

— ¡QUÉTATE CONMIGO, VIOLET! — le rogó.

¿Dónde debía llevarla?

Lo más lógico en ese momento le pareció que era llevarla hasta el baño y meterla en la regadera.

La casa estaba vacía y nadie acudiría en su ayuda.

Tate sabía que tenía que actuar de forma rápida. Tendría que conseguir que Violet vomitara todas las pastillas que había ingerido, y tratar de despertarla.

No iba a permitir que la única chica que había amado muriera en sus brazos. No esta noche. No mañana. Ni nunca.

— NO TE ME MUERAS, VIOLET — gritó lleno de desesperación.

Arrastró a Violet por el pasillo, su cuerpo sacudido por los sollozos, gritando su nombre. Corrió por el pasillo tan rápido como pudo, caminar hacia atrás dificultaba la tarea de arrastrar el peso muerto de su amada, pero no desistió en la tarea.

— NO, NO MUERAS — le rogó ahogado con sus sollozos.

La arrastró a través de la puerta del baño y sobre las frías baldosas. Alzó su cuerpo cuando llegó hasta la bañera y se metió con ella, dejando su cuerpo inerte apoyado contra su pecho.

— No te me mueras — rogó jadeante por el esfuerzo.

Ella no podía morir. No así, no mientras él pudiera hacer algo…

Sus manos buscaron a tiendas la llave de la regadera. Cuando la aferró en su mano, la abrió rápidamente, mojándolos a ambos con agua helada.

— VIOLET — gritó su nombre, pero ella no reaccionó.

Su cabeza colgaba inerte contra su nombro y su cuerpo se movía por sus propios sollozos.

— Quédate conmigo — buscó a tientas su boca y separó sus labios con los dedos. Lo más cuidadosamente que pudo llevó sus dedos hasta su garganta, tocando con la punta de estos la campanilla.

La primera arcada de Violet le arrancó un suspiro de alivio. Y cuando vio como tosía violentamente y vomitaba bilis mezclada con las pastillas sostuvo su cabeza y apartó el cabello de su rostro, completamente aliviado de haberla salvado…

Pero entonces vinieron los sollozos. Los ojos asustados de Violet encontrándose con los suyos…

El shock, la perplejidad de verse bajo la lluvia de una ducha fría, junto al chico fantasma que la había conducido a tomar todas aquellas pastillas… todo estaba en sus ojos…

—Está bien, todo está bien — musitó él contra su pelo, besándolo…

Pero los sollozos no cesaron y pronto se convirtieron en jadeos en busca de aire…

—¿Violet?

Ella no contestó. Su respiración se había vuelto débil y su cuerpo se había vuelto a apoyar contra el pecho de Tate.

Y entonces, su corazón dejó de latir.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡VIOLET!

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Violet estaba muerta.

Muerta entre sus brazos.

Casi parecía una ilusión el haberla sostenido, haberla tenido a salvo entre sus brazos. Viva.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos con más fuerza y fueron barridas por el agua de la regadera que no era capaz de llevarse su dolor con la misma facilidad que las lágrimas.

Las cosas no se suponía que sucedieran así.

Pensó en la primera vez que la vio arrastrar la hoja de afeitar a través de la piel de su brazo y su mirada de completa fascinación por el goteo de sangre en el lavabo de porcelana.

Pensó en cómo ella le sonrió mientras estaban sentados en su habitación escuchando los sonidos de las guitarras y las voces difusas de la música, y él acunó su brazo lleno de cicatrices entre sus manos y acarició suavemente una de ellas.

Pensó en la primera vez que sus labios se reunieron finalmente con los suyos, después de tantas fantasías…

Pensó en la noche de Halloween, en la playa, acariciando sus labios, con los ojos en llamas… y el deseo...

Pensó en su forma de sonreír, caminar, fumar y en lo hermosa que se veía siempre.

Y ahora ella estaba muerta…

Desesperado cerró la llave de la ducha e intentó reanimarla.

Masaje cardiaco. Respiración boca a boca.

Lo habían enseñado en el instituto, estaba seguro, pero no lograba recordar la forma correcta de hacerlo, después de todo para alguien que había quemado vivo al novio de su madre y matado a 15 compañeros de instituto, cuando estaba vivo, y a unas cuantas personas más estando muerto, las maniobras de reanimación no le eran muy conocidas.

— No, no… ¡Violet!

Gritó para pedir ayuda, su voz resonando en las habitaciones vacías. Nadie iba a venir, lo sabía. Los fantasmas de la casa no se preocuparían porque el pequeño psicópata del sótano estuviera con la mujer que amaba muerta entre sus brazos y sin saber qué hacer.

Sus manos siguieron buscando algún signo vital, pero sólo encontraron un cuerpo frío y sin vida.

Ella había tomado tantas píldoras.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Dejar el cuerpo en la bañera y esperar a que sus padres la encontraran?

No parecía correcto. Sus padres no merecían verla así. Ellos realmente se preocupaban por ella, no merecían ese dolor…

Como Violet no merecía el dolor de verse a sí misma muerta en la bañera. Él mismo había visto su propio cuerpo lleno de balas y sangre, tirado en su habitación como un muñeco de trapo, cuando la casa había capturado su alma.

La satisfacción de ver a Constance llorar por él no había eclipsado el horror de aquella escena…

Por eso mismo una idea vino a su cabeza.

_Esconder su cuerpo… _

¿Dónde?

Sólo un lugar acudió a su mente: el sótano.

No parecía ser lo más correcto, pero era el único lugar donde tenía certeza de que nadie la hallaría.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cuerpo de la chica a la que había amado y aún amaba. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Actuó de forma rápida y sacó a Violet de la bañera. Su peso muerto entre sus brazos era una dulce tortura.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo la cargó a través de la casa y cuando llegó a las escaleras que conducían al sótano la arrastró por los brazos, todo lo cuidadosamente que pudo. Sus pies golpeaban el suelo a cada escalón que bajaba.

Conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano y quizás mejor. Había pasado años encerrado allí, primero asustado de la muerte, luego compenetrado con el lugar, aprendiendo a moverse entre aquellas paredes manchadas de la sangre, la tristeza y el sufrimiento de cada uno de los dueños anteriores…

Sollozando aún, arrastró el cuerpo de Violet hasta una esquina y abrió una pequeña puerta cuadrada que daba a un entretecho angosto y de cielo raso.

Jadeando intentó subirla hasta la puerta, pero estaba demasiado alta y le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo subirla.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con ella? — preguntó una voz.

Charles Montgomery apareció de la nada, caminado frente a él y sobresaltándolo. Estaba vestido completamente de blanco, con la mascarilla impregnada de éter, con la que normalmente estaba drogándose, en su mano derecha. La agitó hacia él en un gesto displicente.

Tate lo miró. No dejaría que la tocara. Sabía qué clase de ayuda estaba ofreciendo, ya había sido testigo de su obra en otras ocasiones…

— No es necesario, señor Montgomery.

— Podría hacer que su cuerpo fuera mucho más transportable.

— Dije que no — espetó entre dientes apretados—. Vete.

Con un último esfuerzo, luego de que el fantasma del primer dueño de la casa lo dejara en paz, logró subirla hasta las oscuridades de aquel pequeño averno. Luego, rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con una linterna y alumbrar su camino…

La tarea no era fácil, pero logró dejar el cuerpo se Violet escondido en una pequeña fosa…

Agotado se dejó caer de rodillas aún derramando lágrimas, mirando el cuerpo de la única chica que había amado.

Ella estaría tan sola en aquel lugar. Tan oscuro, tan sucio…

Se prometió venir a verla, como si de una tumba se tratara…

Con una ultima mirada, se levantó y desanduvo su camino hasta volver al baño del segundo piso.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue una visión de Violet en la bañera, recostada, temblando y sin saber que estaba muerta.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — susurró con voz trémula…

No pudo contestar. La verdad se atoraba en su garganta. Simplemente tomó su mano para incorporarla, la envolvió en una toalla y luego entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron así, en silencio en los brazos del otro, por varios minutos. Ambos sollozando de vez en cuando…

Ella, porque había cometido el error de tomar todas aquellas pastillas y si Tate no la hubiera encontrado, ahora estaría muerta.

Él, porque había fallado en salvarla. Y Tate sabía que haría cualquier cosa para hacerla sentir viva, y proteger el secreto que ahora pesaba en su mente…

* * *

><p><strong>Confieso que lloré al saber que Violet estaba muerta, y la forma de contarlo que tiene Tate me dejó sin palabras. ¡Evan Peters es un gran actor!<strong>

**Espero que haya alguien que me lea en este Fandom, les guste lo que lee y me de su opinión. Dependiendo de la aceptación de este Fics, puede que agregue más viñetas y esto se convierta en una recopilación de momentos Tale/Violet (independiente de lo que pasó en el final de la temporada). Y tampoco descarto escribir algo de algún otro personaje de la serie. **

**¿Review´s?**


End file.
